


Sera's place

by Vander38



Series: Sera's lessons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Sera learns her place in society at the firm prompting of Josephine.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Sera
Series: Sera's lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027429
Kudos: 2





	Sera's place

“Fuck you, fuck you!” Sera shouts, her voice panting as she moans.

“Gladly Sera.” Josephine replies more calmly as she rhythmically fucks the elf, bucking her hips in powerful thrusts with her big strapon spearing into Sera’s tight, wet cunt.

“Noble bitch!” Sera spits out then swears more as the big dildo works further into her, stretching her slit.

“Now, you see Sera, you are the bitch here, not me.” Josephine chides her, looking down at the elf with a teacherly look.

“After all, as you so rightly point out, I am of noble birth and you are not.” She continues in her teaching voice as she fucks Sera, more juices leaking out of her cunt as the dildo slides in and out.

“You’re! Not! Better! Than! Me!” Sera shouts, each word accompanied by a hard, fast thrust in her cunt in reply.

“Oh Sera, don’t you understand yet? Yes we are. All noble born are.” Josephine says in a gentle correction as she slams her hips against Sera’s, her big dildo bottoming out fully in Sera’s cunt, getting a pain filled, pleasure filled squeal from the elf.

“We are better Sera, better dressed, better speakers, better educated, better styled, better fed, better at fucking you over.” Josephine lists in her gentle teaching voice as she continues to fuck Sera hard, getting more squeals and moans in reply.

“You understand that Sera, don’t you?” Josephine asks.

“Fuck you.” Sera replies then moans as Josephine bucks her hips hard.

“I think Sera, that you do understand that I am better than you, that is why you are here, on your back, holding your legs spread like a whore, presenting your cunt for me, offering yourself for me to use, begging me to fuck you more.” Josephine counters.

“Not! Begging!” Sera pants.

“Not out loud Sera, but I know you are begging, deep inside.” Josephine replies in a self righteous way.

For a while there is silence apart from the rhythmic sound of fucking, flesh hitting flesh, Josephine’s heavy breathing and Sera’s moans.

“More!” Sera pants.

“I do beg your pardon?” Josephine inquires snidely.

“More, please more.” Sera moans and Josephine smiles.

“I thought you weren’t begging Sera?” Josephine teases.

“Fuck you and give me more!” Sera yells and Josephine laughs.

“Say please and maybe I will.” Josephine says, stopping her hips with the dildo almost out of Sera’s cunt.

“Please.” Sera says reluctantly.

“Please what Sera?” Josephine asks matronly.

“Please fuck me.” Sera pleads.

“And just why should I, afterall you have been very churlish today.” Josephine says in a tone of gentle correction.

“Because.” Sera says.

“Because?” Josephine replies and Sera sighs.

“Because you’re better.” Sera says sullenly, unable to look Josephine in the eye.

“Better than me, please Miss Josephine.” Sera continues unprompted.

“Please fuck me Miss Josephine, please fuck me!” Her voice turns into a pleading wail.

“Since you have asked so nicely I believe I shall indulge in a little noblesse oblige.” Josephine replies, placing a hand on Sera’s tightly muscled belly and thrusting hard, spearing the big dildo all the way into the elf’s hungry wet cunt.

Sera wails in pleasure as Josephine fucks her hard, alternating fast and slow thrusts, Josephine's hands on Sera’s hips for more leverage.  
Her wails turn to pants, turn to drawn out moans then into squeals and screams as she orgasms. Bucking hard against Josephine as she cums, a long drawn out orgasm that leaves her a quivering, softly moaning wreck, twitching slightly as Josephine continues to fuck her, just because she can.

After a few moments of heavy panting Sera opens her eyes to look up at Josephine, then she softly moans as the big dildo is slowly pulled out of her wet cunt.

“Isn’t that better? When one accepts their place?” Josephine asks pointedly.

“Yes Miss Josephine.” Sera replies sulkily.

“You can learn when you apply yourself Sera, perhaps one day you will be acceptable within society.” Josephine says in her teacher's voice.

“Yes Miss Josephine.” Sera sulks.

“And you do so enjoy your lessons Sera, so there is no need to sulk like that, you are becoming a proper lady, and proper ladies do not sulk.” Josephine says primly.

“Yes Miss Josephine.” Sera replies.

“Now you should get dressed now and make your way to your chambers, I shall send for you for your next lesson in due course.” Josephine says, firmly dismissing Sera.

Sera gets up off of the desk and quickly pulls her clothes on and leaves and Josephine smirks to herself as the door slams closed.

“Soon.” She whispers to herself.


End file.
